Long Distance (Raura)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A Raura love story
1. Chapter Intro

A/N: I decided to try my hand at a Raura ff. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or longer ff. Iam also still working on my Smytheberry fic, Not me. I hope all of your reviews, it helps motivate me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.

Now onto the Story...Long Distance

Introduction

This story is about Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, the stars of Disney Channel's Austin &amp; Ally. It is set during the end of Season 3. Ross has been busy with his tour with R5, while Laura has just finished filming"A Sort of Homecoming."

They both have strong feelings for each other, but stubborn to admit it. Ross decides to write her a song. Will they finally let each other how they feel? We shall see...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Not sure yet if this will be a one-shot or not. Guess we shall see where the story takes us.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Channel, characters or song lyrics.

Ross POV

Sup everyone! I'm Ross Lynch, lead singer of R5 and star of Disney Channel's Austin and Ally. I play Austin Moon. I am original from Littleton, Colorado but currently live in Los Angeles,California with my siblings and parents Mark and Stormie Lynch. You may know my big brother Riker Lynch from Glee as Jeff Sterling, one of the Warblers.

I love music, performing, hockey, and most importantly I have a secret crush. Her name I Laura Marie Marano. Yep, you guessed it, Iam head over heels in love with my co-star. Just like my character is in love with Ally Dawson, played by my crush Laura. Its weird how the show resembles real life. Or at least for me I does.

I have been in love with Laura forever, or at least started realizing it at the end of our 1st season. My feelings grew season two around the time we filmed our Girlfriends episode. I started noticing just how beautiful Laura was becoming. "I think about you" really expressed how I felt.

It seems like the Auslly/Raura fans could really tell how I feel about her. I've tried to leave hints, but Laura seems oblivious to my feelings. Did she really think that Raura meant she &amp; Raini or mountains? Seriously?! Ugh love is so hard.

We are wrapping up Season 3, and I think our fans will be happy. Iam grateful we have a season 4, which means more time with Laura. Iam getting ready to finish TBM 2 and tour time for R5. I just wish Laura and I could FINALLY be together. Iam going to miss her while we are apart.

There is a knock on my dressing room door. I wonder who that could be...

End of POV

Ross gets up from the couch to answer the door, it's...

Laura...

Laura POV

Hey guys, Iam Laura Marie Marano, and Iam almost 19 years old and I play Ally Dawson on Disney Channel's Austin &amp; Ally. Iam born and raised right here in Los Angeles, California with my parents, Damiano and Ellen Marano..My older sister, Vanessa Marano is best known for her role as Bay, on ABC Family's Switched at Birth. Bay and Emmett have a huge fan base, similar to Ross and I. Both Auslly and Raura fans are so dedicate and devoted.

I, like, Ally, has a love for performing and music, and a secret love...yes Iam in love with my co-star Ross Lynch, who plays Austin. I know I've friend-zoned him in the past. I've never really been in love before, and have you seen how gorgeous Ross is? Why would he be interested in awkward and nerdy Laura? He calls me "adorkable." I want him to know, Iam just scared of ruining our friendship and/or careers. Many of his Raia and Rossians hate me and let me know on a regular basis. I know I hide it well, but it hurts.

These days I've been busy with the show, Unicef appearances, modeling, an. Working on my movie A Sort of Homecoming. We just wrapped up Season 3 of Austin &amp; Ally, and Iam so happy we got a Season 4. More time with Ross. And of course, Raini and Calum. Ross is leaving on tour soon. Iam going to miss him. I think I'll go see what he's doing right now.

End of POV

Laura knocks on the door, and Ross quickly answers the door. Laura heart beats rapidly suddenly. Ross is standing before her shirtless and in black jeans and converse sneakers. His hair is a little messy, which honestly is the way Laura likes it. She's suddenly thinking of running her hands through his hair..

Ross: Uh hi Laura, like what you see? *he smirked*

Laura: Whaat? No I was thinking you should put a shirt on.

Ross: What's the fun of that? More convenient if you ask me.

Laura: I didn't.

Ross: Whatever Marano..Now are you coming in or just going to stand there admiring from afar.

Laura: Please I've seen better.

Ross: Who? *getting jealous*

Laura: Riker of course. Haha

Ross: Puhleeze he can't compete with this body. Plus he's older and I saw you first.

Laura: I actually wanted to ask when do you leave on tour?

Ross: We leave tomorrow why?

Laura: Well...I was thinking we could have a movie night at my house. My parents are in Italy for a month, and Vanessa is out of town filming SAB.

Ross: Just the two of us?

Laura: I want to hang with my best friend before he leaves. What do you say?

Ross: I guess we can go now, and I'll call my family to let them know. You know they worry.

Laura: I understand, but knowing your siblings they will want to tag along, and although I love you all. I kind of wanted alone time with you.

Ross: Oh..are you planning to seduce me, Marano?

Laura: In your dreams, Lynch. Now get dressed I'll meet you at my house.

Ross: Keep denying I Laura. You know eventually you will give in. And if you did want to Seduce me, I wont say no. *he joked*

Laura: I'm leaving now. See you soon. *gives Ross a kiss on the cheek *

Ross blushes and watched Laura walk away, and can't help but stare at her ass. Man, that girl knows how to exit...

Ross closes the door, fist punching the air and doing a happy dance. Laura will be his.

Laura meanwhile gathers her belongings, and heads to her car. She's smiling because Ross will be hers. God I love that man.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Are Raura adorkable or what? Both have feelings for one another, just like their characters on the show. Hope you enjoy the story. Rate &amp; Review please.

No one Pov

Ross had his finished dressing and getting his stuff ready to leave for Laura's house. Luckily she lived next door to him. He had to leave tomorrow for the R5 tour, but tonight he is going to enjoy his time with Laura. As long as no interruptions from his family, particularly his siblings and Ratliff. He loved them all, but he wants privacy with his crush. He is determined to finally call Laura "His".

Ross locked up his dressing room, when he was stopped by Rydel, his lovable older sister.

Rydel: Rossy are you ready to go?

Ross: Uh Rydel, what are you doing here?

Rydel: I came to give you a ride home. First to the mall, then home.

Ross: Seriously? I can't go to the mall today.

Rydel: Why not?

Ross: I have plans with Laura.

Rydel: Laura? OMG are you two a couple? An item? A thing?! *fangirling*

Ross: Not yet, in progress. She asked me to her house to spend time with me before we leave for tour tomorrow.

Rydel: Omg lets have a sleep over with her. We can play truth or dare, let me call the others.

Ross: Rydel, you know I love you all, but Laura asked JUST ME.

Rydel: Why only you?

Ross: I don't know, but this is my chance to spend some ALONE time with her. SO please don't ruin this for me. PLEASE?!

Rydel: Fine, then. I'll just call Ellington to come with me.

Ross: You and Ratliff?!

Rydel: Just friends..

Ross: Uh huh. Well have fun but don't get hurt or he gets hurt by me.

Rydel: Whatever Rossy. Come on I'll drive you to Laura's. Better call mom and dad, or else Mom will call a rescue party.

Ross: I will. Now lets GO NOW.

They head to Rydel's car, Chubbs, to Laura's.

Ross gets out of the car, and walk to the door. Rydel yells,"Use protection".

Ross blushes. He already called his mom to let her know where he was. His one of the biggest Raura shippers, but protective as well. She's my mom, so she will always be protective. Luckily though, she absolutely loves Laura. She and Ellen are always saying they are planning our wedding. Maybe one day...

Ross walks to her door, ringing then door bell. Soon the door opens and my future wife is standing there in shorts, crop top, hair in messy bun, and her mega-watt smile. Laura was simply beautiful.

Laura: Checking me out Lynch? Better close your mouth, before you catch flies.

Ross: Very funny. I can't help but notice a beautiful, classic woman.

Laura: Very smooth, Ross. Come on in.

Ross walks inside the house. The house felt empty without the other Maranos around. Ross was glad, though, because there is no way Laura's father would leave him alone with his youngest daughter. Mr. Marano is a typical Italian father, very protective. He will probably be the same way someday with children of his own. Hopefully, Laura will be in my future. He honestly couldn't see anyone else fulfilling that role.

Laura went into the kitchen, and yelled, "Ross, while I get our snacks, would you mind grabbing the movies and blankets on my bed?"

Ross replied, "Sure as long as I can get a kiss."

Laura: What did you say?

Ross: Nothing. Of course I'll get it.

Ross goes to Laura's room to get the movies and blankets. Ahh Romeo and Juliet..she knows me so well. He thought. He was about to leave when he spotted a journal laying on the bed, opened. It reminded him of the episode where Austin read Ally's songbook. He can hear Ally tauntinghim, "Don't touch my book." He shouldn't read it, but it's laying there open for him to read. He quickly skimmed through it. It revealed that she has feelings for him too. Yes! He wanted to read further but Laura called from downstairs, "Ross is everything okay?"

Ross put the book back to its original spot. " I'm coming!" He ran back downstairs. Laura was sitting on the couch, waiting for him to start the movie.

Ross put the DVD in its player, and sat on the couch.

Laura: You know you can sit closer, I wont bite..

Ross: I don't bite, either. Unless you want me to. * he winked*

Laura: You're such a flirt. Lets just watch the movie.

Ross: Its time for Romeo and Juliet..

Laura: Typical that you would put that in first. Haha

Ross: You chose it, though.

Laura: Touche'.

Ross starts the movie, putting his arm around Laura's shoulder as she rested her head on his chest. This felt so natural, and felt so right. If all goes right,maybe Laura will finally be His. The Raura/Auslly fans would go Wild, and Ross would finally have his love. Ross wasn't blind that some tried to hook him with Maia..She's okay but she's not Laura.

***A couple hours later***

Romeo and Juliet has ended, and Laura &amp; Ross were eating dinner while watching "Dear John." Laura thought it was cool to find a guy who loved romantic movies. If she were honest with herself, Ross had to be one of the most sensitive, but romantic guys she's ever met.

Ross and Laura sat and talked for hours, chasing one another through the house, having the time lives. He was the best friend she's ever had. Did she want more? Yes, but he will never see her that way. She turned her head and saw Ross just staring at her.

Laura: Ross what are you staring at?

Ross: Just staring at you..

Laura: I see that, but why?

Ross: *sigh* Laura, there is something I need to say but I don't know how to say it?

Laura: You know you can tell me anything..

Ross: I know and that's why we are best friends. But, what I need to say could change things between us. That could be a good thing, or bad. But, I've held in my feelings for so long.

Laura: I know what you mean. That's part of the reason I invited you over. I think we need to be honest. Like Austin would say, push ahead look down. Break down our walls.

Ross: Very true. I'm not good with words. Perhaps if I can show it to you.

Laura: Um okay...

Laura got nervous as Ross started to lean in. Laura found herself leaning in as well. Their lips softly brushed against one another, his lips were and soft. Laura pulled away for a second. Ross smiled, and just as he was going to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on the door..Damn it, Ross thought.

Laura excused herself to answer the door. It was Riker.

Riker: Hey Laura is Ross here?

Laura: Um yes, he's in the living room.

Riker rushed past her, and grabbed Ross.

Ross: Riker?! What the hell dude?

Riker: Sorry man, but we just got word that we have to get on the bus like Now instead of tomorrow.

Ross: What?! Why?!

Riker: I don't know, but we go! Your bags are packed and everyone is getting on the tour bus.

Ross looked at Laura who looked shocked and sad.

Ross: Laur, Iam so sorry.

Laura: Its okay, Ross. I know how important this tour is. I'll see you when you get back.

Ross: But, Laur..

Laura: Ross, we can talk when you get back. Now get going. I'll miss you.

Ross: I'll miss you too. I'll call and text you every day okay?

Riker: Lets go now!

Riker pulled Ross towards the door. Ross was about to leave, but turned back to see Laura's lip quivering and tears threatening to fall. He turned back and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her hard and passionately. Laura returned the kiss, just as eager. They didn't want to let go or say goodbye.

Riker: ROSS!?

Ross: I'm sorry Laura, I have to go. We will discuss this soon. Please just don't forget me.

Laura: I promise.

Sharing one last kiss, Ross was gone. She could see him looking back at her while getting bus. She waved, her door. She backed herself against the door and slid down, and cried. She could still feel his lips on hers. So close.

Laura locked up the house, and went to her room to climb into her bed. She held her pillow, and cried herself to sleep. She would have to wait three months to see him again.

Meanwhile on the bus...

Ross got onto the bus, and ignored his family as he laid on his bunk.

Riker: Ross, Iam sorry I had to interrupt your date. You know how important this tour is.

Ross: I know it is, but so is Laura.

Riker: You're in love with her, huh?

Ross: Yeah and now she may never know.

Riker: We will be back dude, and if she's meant to be yours she will be waiting.

Ross: Dude its Laura we're talking about! Do you know how LONG I've waited for even a chance with her? All the times she has friend zoned me?! I think tonight she began to break her walls down.

Riker: Sorry, not to be a kill joy, but maybe it's for the best. Do you know how hard it is to date a co-star? Look at Lea Michele and Cory, may he rest in peace.

Ross: I know you mean well, but for now I just want to rest and not talk about it.

Riker: Sure, I'm here if you need to talk..

Ross laud down and fell off to sleep.

"I love you,Laura"

Sleep soon took over...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope that you're enjoying the story. Iam going to fast forward the story to the final days of the tour. Ross and Laura have tried keeping busy, but this long distance between them has been rough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

The tour has been amazing, and getting to meet so many of their fans has been awesome. But, Ross was still feeling lonely. He has missed Laura even more. They both tried to keep in touch via Skype, text messages, and sort of communication available. They still have yet to talk about the night he left for tour. It doesn't help when fans would ask about Laura.

They had a show in Los Angeles in a couple of days at the infamous Nokia theatre. He had asked Laura if she was coming or not. He recalled their last conversation.

Flashback

Ross: Hey Laur, you know the tour is almost over.

Laura: WOW, already? It seems like you just left. I'll be glad when you're home though. It's been lonely without my bed friend around.

Ross cringed at the term "best friend" but agreed with her, "Yes best friends always."

Laura: How has tour been?

Ross: Its been awesome. Alot of the fans were asking for you, though.

Laura: Really? They are awesome.

Ross: Yes they are. I wanted to ask, do you have any regrets the night I left?

Laura: What do you mean, Ross?

Ross: The kiss, Laura..

Laura: Why do you?

Ross: I don't have any regrets.

Laura: No regrets here either.

Ross: We will be at the Nokia theatre, will you come?

Laura: I don't know, Ross. I have a previous engagement that I must be at. I will try..

Ross: Please try, I really want to see you..

Laura: As I said , I will try. I've got to go. I'll see you soon , Ross..

Ross: Okay, good night beautiful.

Laura: Good night Rossy.

She hung up so quickly, she didn't hear Ross say, "I love you."

End of Flashback

Ross really hopes to see her. He had a song he was working on for her.

Meanwhile, Ross didn't know that Laura had something planned for the show. She had kept in touch with Rydel and Stormie. She was surprised they hadn't spilled the beans to Ross yet. She was planning to surprise him at the show.

Two days later, Ross was onstage with R5. He was currently singing, If I cant be with you. One of his songs about Laura. That song always makes me emotional.

(Ross/R5)

"If I Can't Be With You"

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With You

As the song drew to a close, Ross felt tears in his eyes. He looked around hoping to see his favorite girl. But no sign of her. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for her to notice him. But, he couldn't give up. He loved her.

Rocky: You okay bro?

Ross: *getting emotional* yes, sorry R5 family, tonight Iam just missing someone special.

The fans: Laura! Laura!

Ross smiled and nodded.

Ross: I wrote this song while on tour. Its for someone special. I hope you love it, as much as I do for Her. The song is called "Long Distance" (A/N: Long Distance" is by both Brandy and also Bruno Mars

The music began, he took a big breath.

(Ross)"Long Distance"

There's only so many songs that I can sing to pass the time.  
And I'm running out of things to do to get you off my mind (oh whoa).  
All I have is this picture in a frame (oh ah),  
that I hold close to see your face everyday.

With you is where I'd rather be,  
but we're stuck where we are.  
It's so hard, you're so far..  
This long distance is killing me.  
I wish that you are here with me,  
but we're stuck where we are  
it's so hard, you're so far..  
This long distance is killing me.

*As Ross sang, he didn't notice Laura walking towards him from side-stage singing with him. R4 and the crowd smiled, slowly looked up in shock.*

(Laura)

It's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far.  
This long distance is killing me.  
It's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far  
(so hard, so hard, where we are, where we are, your so far).  
This long distance is killing me.

(Ross)

Now the minutes feel like hours  
and the hours feel like days.. (whoa oh whoa)  
While I'm away (way-ayyyy)  
You know right now I can't be home (ahhhhhh)  
But I'm coming home soon (ahhhhhh)  
Coming home soon.. (ahhhhhh a hahhh)  
All I have is this picture in a frame (ahhhhh)  
that I hold close to see your face everyday.

(Both)

With you is where I'd rather be (where I'd rather be..),  
but we're stuck where we are (oh oh).  
It's so hard, (oh ah) you're so far.. (oh ahhh)  
This long distance is killing me.  
I wish that you are here with me (you are here with me),  
but we're stuck where we are (oh oh)  
It's so hard, (oh ah) you're so far.. (oh ahhh)

(Laura)

Can you hear me crying?  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh (ohh-oh ohh-oh)  
Can you hear me crying? (oh-oh ah!)  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh (ohh-oh ohh-oh)  
Can you hear me crying? (oh-oh ah!)  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh (ohh-oh ohh-oh)  
Ooooh woo whoa ah ahhhhhhh oh ahhh (oh-oh ah!)  
Uh ahhh uh ahhh whoaooooohh ah (ohh-oh ohh-oh)

(Ross)

With you is where I'd rather be (where I'd rather be..) whoaaaa!  
(but we're stuck where we are) oh!  
(it's so hard) So hard (your so far), so far  
(this long distance is killing me) This long distance is killing me  
I wish that you are here with me (you are here with me)  
(but we're stuck where we are) Stuck where we are! So hard! So far  
This long distance is killing me

(Both/R4)

It's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far.  
This long distance is killing me.  
It's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far  
(so hard, so hard, where we are, where we are, your so far).  
This long distance is killing me.

(Ross/Laura)

There's only so many songs that I can sing to pass the time...

As the song ended, Ross stood next to Laura in tears.

The crowd cheered, and R4 were smiling.

Ross: Laura, what are you doing here?

Laura: Well I heard my bff was back in town, and couldn't miss it.

Ross: Best friends, yeah..

Laura: More than best friends..

Ross: What did you say?

Laura: I want to let you and everyone know that I love you Ross Shor Lynch..

Ross: I love you too, Laura Marie Dawson, and I want you to be mine.

Laura: I'd love that. RAURA IS HAPPENING

R4: ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!

The crowd cheered, as Ross took Laura into his arms kissing her and not letting go.

Laura: By the way, Lynch, I have one thing left to say..

Ross: What's that?

Laura: Welcome Home..

Ross smiled and pulled her back into another kiss.

No more long distance between them, Raura was here to stay...


End file.
